kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Roark Suchos - Approved
1. Name: Roark Suchos 2. Gender: Male 3. Age: 15 4. Blood of the Pharaoh:'''Djedefra '''5. Type of Magician: The Path of the Gods(Sobek), Combat Magician(Path of Sobek), Elementalist (Water and all of its state) 6. Parents: ' *Byron Suchos-Combat Magician ''(deceased) *Lily Suchos-Elementalist(Water) (deceased) '''7. Appearance: Roark usually wears a green sweat suit with a pale yellow-creamish t-shirt underneath, black jeans with yellow-creamish sandals and his trademark messy hair. He has miscgievous green eyes, from a result being possessed by a god. 8. Personality: Roark, at a first impression seem deceitful and cruel, he is not. He is however rash and almost all of his actions are based on impulses, and barely have a plan layed out before a battle, relying mostly on his speed, strength and magic almost all the time. Roark howver understands the chain of command, and works well in a team and listens. Although he doesn't have many friends, he is loyal to the few he has. 9.History: Roark's parents died of an unknown disease, although it reeks of magic. So Roark lived with his grandfather, Samuel, a magician, although he never told his grandson that he was a magician. When Roark was 10, he loved to play with his grandfather around near a river close to his house. During one of the days he played, his grandpa went up back to the house to get a few things. After he left, the river faintly glew a green color, and spoke... "come to me... pharaoh brood..." the river rose revealing the form of a lightly green skinned man, with the head of an alligator from the torso up. He hissed as his jaws widen and arms spread. As he was about to close his jaws with Roark in between, Roark's grandfather rapidly shot a blue projectile into the crocodile man's throat, making him fall back into the river. " Hush, Sobek!' "You ignorant fool! you think that a weak spell like that will keep me down!" he hissed in between words as he rose up from the waters, now with a few rigid scales running through his spine and elbows, he pounced on to Samuel as the torrential waters swirled with rage. Samuel spoke a chant with such speed that you can't even begin to repeat what he said. He raised both hands to the Sobek, and the god exploded in a bright green colors and hieroglyphs that would've blinded you If you had locked your eyes on it. " I banish you to the depths of the Duat!" But Samuel was mistaken. The crocodile god of rivers was pushed into Roark, who had been hiding while the batle lasts, the spirit of Sobek rushed into Roark's form, entering through any opening, eyes, nose, mouth as the green energy enveloped his body. Roark was pushed back by the sheer force of the god invading his body, then it grew silent. His grandfather, Samuel over-exerted the magic he had, and fell to the ground protecting his grandson. Roark got up and his eyes glowed a ghostly green, then the light faded, although his eyes remained green. "hnnn... no.... First Nome.. house... gods..." Roark fell silent as he listened to the last words of his grandfather. He took a few supplies and went to town and survived for a while, until magicians of the House of Life had found him. and took him in to wear he is trains now. 10. Weapons: The only weapon that Roark had is a short handled staff like weapon which acted as a wand or staff, although the handle could grow from as long as a flag pole to as short as a match stick. The weapon could transform into any shape desired by the user. It glows the color of the User's magic when used. In the case of Roark, it glows green. So, is Sobek still inhabiting Roark? There is no god hosting allowed. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 23:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ooh.. That's too bad... I'll change it. hey If Sobek isn't inside Roark anymore, can he have a bit of his powers? and can a combat magician take tha path of Sobek? And If I follow the path of the gods, does It mean that I can use Sobek's power from time to time? Reza Stevano 03:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) No, he can't retain Sobek's power, especially if he was only in him for a matter of minutes. He may be a Combat Magician and follow the Path of Sobek, but that doesn't mean he can use Sobek's power. Sobek is more of a water Elementalist than combat. Also, this is the First Nome, not Brooklyn House. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 23:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)] Ill change that... he is now in the first nome. and yeah, he is going to be a water elementalist. Reza Stevano 13:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC)